Complications
by 8Clarify8
Summary: She was able to come home during her first summer break away at college, but she may not even get to see everyone before she has to go back. Ema just wanted to spend some time with family, that wasn't too much to ask for, right?
1. I'm Home

_**Complications **_

_**Brothers Conflict**_

_**Rating: T/M**_

_**Futo/ Ema**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Ema sighed as she put her bag down in the living room of the condo that she shared with her brothers.

"I'm home-" no sooner had the words left her lips that she found a note on the coffee table for her.

"_Seeing as I am the last one home and I know this was your scheduled weekend to come home, I write you this letter to tell you why no one is home to greet you like they should, Big Sister! _

_Masaomi is gone to a hospital in another town because they were running low on staff and are in the middle of training three more. He won't be home till Wednesday-"_

"It's Saturday…" she mumbled to herself before shaking off the heaviness in her chest and continuing to read the neat scrawl on the paper.

"_Ukyo-bro had a big lawyer thing to do on the other side of Tokyo! So he's been staying in a hotel over there and he's not sure when he'll be coming home._

_Kaname went back to the Buddhist temple, I think he's just going to stay there till he feels ready to come home, so who knows when he'll really be back. _

_Hikaru-bro is out travelling the world again! I'm so jealous! He never takes me…_

_Tsubaki and Azusa-bro's have been staying closer to the recording studio the past couple of days, they should be home sometime soon, but I don't know. _

_I never know where Louis goes, but he always seem content and happy so I hardly ever ask. I think he left for a convention or something. _

_Suburau-bro is still working hard on his goal to become a big shot professional basketball player!_

_Lori-bro is still studying abroad, but I hope he'll be home soon too._

_Yusuke-bro is studying extra hard so he can be in some of the same classes that you're in! So he's still at the campus. He'll be back before the school year starts again, though we may not see him this break, you sure will._

_Futo-bro is on another tour and not set to be home till who knows when._

_And I'm at a friend's house to spend the night! Ja ne!_

_-Wataru."_

"Hmm? Chii, what's this?" Juli asked as he peered over the girl's shoulder, she seemed numbed as the paper fell limp in her hand. A few silent seconds later she glanced to her beloved squirrel.

"Everyone seems to be gone for a few days."


	2. Futo's Home

_**Complications **_

_**Brothers Conflict**_

_**Rating: T/M**_

_**Futo/ Ema**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Ema slept soundly on the couch while Juli was left to run around in the giant tree in the back. As it was expected from only one person in the house, all was quiet. Maybe it was a little too quiet, that's why Ema woke up to stare blankly at the ceiling when she realized that she was looking at the ceiling in her bedroom, not the ceiling of the living room where she had fallen asleep at.

Very confused she swung her feet out and sat up in her bed, she glanced at the table by the bed and stared as a glass of water with small ice cubes sat. It was waiting to be drunk, sitting with the low sun peeking through the curtains at it.

She ignored it and stood up, stretching the sleep from her tired muscles. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, digging around for her sleeping shorts and a shirt that she could wear to bed. Gathering a few more items she left the room and headed towards the bathroom that she's always used.

* * *

The mirrors were foggy as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck, a bottle of water in her hands as she walked down the hallway. The kitchen tiles were cold on her bare feet and sent shivers up her back and made her muscles tense as she left heated foot prints on the wooden and now tiled floors.

She stopped when she saw someone leaning against the counter of the kitchen, drinking the rest of a glass of orange juice.

A sigh escaped from their lips as they sat the glance down on the counter behind them next to the sink. They glanced from the corner of their eye before a small teasing smirk played against their lips.

"Ah, look who's finally awake. Big Sister! It's been too long!" The younger man held his arms out wide as he grinned at her devious smile. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks as her heart leapt in her chest.

"Futo..." The name escaped as she stared in surprise, when did he get home?


End file.
